OPERATION BRANWEN
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Qrow fue rechazado por summer y se siente mal, raven sabe que el es su hermano pero al no criarse juntos lo ve meramente como hombre, ella apoyándose en ese motivo lo hará sentir mejor y lo acara de su depresión, y hará lo que sea.


 **DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE RWBY TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MOUNTY OUM Y DEL ESTUDIO ROOSTER TEETH.**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: HOLA A TODOS HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO, LEGIONARIO ETERNO REPORTÁNDOSE UNA VEZ MÁS. LES TRAIGO UN FIC ESTA VEZ CON ALGO MÁS ATREVIDO Y FUERA DEL ESQUEMA NORMAL.**

 **QROW X RAVEN, SI ASÍ ES INCESTO DEL BUENO, CLASIFICACIÓN M, POR OBVIAS RAZONES.**

 **SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN.**

Era un día de esos tantos, en el cual el equipo STRQ estaba regresando de una misión a las afueras de VALE, el equipo se había hospedado en uno de los hoteles de las cercanías y su estadía fue patrocinada por la corporación SCHENEE.

El equipo entro en una sala de conferencia, ahí estaban qrow, taiyang, summer y raven, luego entro una chica de cabello blanco y vestimenta algo militar, winter schenee.

-Bienvenidos equipo STRQ… qrow- saludo la joven jovialmente pero al mencionar el nombre de qrow fue como si dijese un escupitajo.

-ouch reina helada, hieres mi kokoro- respondió con una sonrisa pícara y burlona el experto en la oz.

Winter procedió a explicar que su estadía era una recompensa por el éxito en la misión pasada y que tenían que descansar además de que se sintieran libres de disfrutar el hotel, acto seguido ella se retiró.

-y bueno, déjame adivinar, summer y tu irán en un cuarto y raven y yo al otro, ¿verdad?- pregunto qrow mientras bebía como siempre de su cantimplora.

-diablos qrow, sí que lees las mentes, lo lamento, solo espero que no te moleste- taiyang se sonrojo un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-tch- bufo enojada raven mientras se retiró de la sala y se fue con su maleta al cuarto.

Qrow palpo la cabeza de summer y luego el hombro de taiyang para luego retirarse del lugar -solo no hagan mucho ruido, ahí se ven-

La joven pareja quedo sonrojada echando humo de la vergüenza, sabían que qrow no era muy delicado y era directo como el carajo.

CUARTO DE RAVEN Y QROW

Los dos habían desempacado, qrow estaba sentado en la mesa el cuarto con una botella de wiski, el cuarto en si contaba con dos camas, un televisor al frente y un baño, además de un balcón, ahí estaba qrow sentado.

-onii san, voy a usar el baño, ¿lo usaras ahora o luego?- raven pregunto, estaba usando una bata blanca y su cabello rebelde caía por sobre sus hombros, la bata dejaba ver su bien dotado porte.

-déjate de esas cursilerías raven, somos hermanos porque en fin, pero nunca compartimos nada, solo dime qrow- respondió el cortante.

-bien… qrow… solo quería que nos lleváramos bien- respondió algo dolida raven mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. -sabes, mereces algo mejor que summer, al final ella decidió quedarse con taiyang- se retiró la pelinegra con su rostro oculto.

-necesito algo para olvidarla y el alcohol no funciona- qrow tiro la botella por la ventana mientras su cara estaba roja por el licor.

Qrow se tumbó en la cama, se quitó la camisa y ha como pudo se desabrocho el pantalón, después empezó a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormido roncando.

Por otro lado raven salió de la ducha, su bata estaba algo floja en la parte de arriba de sus pechos y se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla, volvió al cuarto solo para toparse con qrow dormido, con la cara roja y por supuesto oliendo a alcohol.

-tch, onii chan… baka- raven se acercó a qrow y a como pudo lo acomodo en la cama.

Qrow estaba de lado en la cama, los pies estaban salidos y estaba de manera diagonal, raven lo acomodó a como pudo pues él estaba muy pesado, finalmente ella lo puso en posición recta pero sin darse cuenta termino sobre él. Raven examino con cuidado la contextura física de qrow, se miraba muy bien, un abdomen digno de un cazador de su nivel, usa barba bien cuidada y afeitada, ella no resistió mas la tentación y toco el abdomen de qrow. Con ambas manos tocaba esos duros músculos y después sus pectorales.

-es tan, endemoniadamente sexy… definitivamente esa bruja no te merece, mereces a alguien mejor… yo te hare sentir mejor- decía embobada raven y con un sonrojo tremendo mientras se inclinó hacia qrow y le beso en los labios, su bata se abrió y quedo con los pechos descubiertos.

Qrow no hizo más que musitar y balbucear vanamente -hmpf-

Raven beso a qrow y mordió sus labios, también le metió la lengua, no le importo que qrow oliera a licor, más bien eso le encendía mas. Acto seguido dejo la boca de qrow, al separarse se miraba un hilo de saliva, qrow solo trago suavemente, raven beso la mejía de qrow y bajo suavemente hasta su cuello, le beso el cuello y le dejo un chupetón y le lamio el cuello.

Raven hizo una pausa mientras respiraba agitada -"no debería hacer eso pero… ¡al demonio! No nos criamos juntos"- pensó raven mientras miraba a su manjar o así lo miraba ella.

 **PLOC!**

Raven sintió algo que le golpeaba bajo de la bata, raven recogió la bata y miro brava erección de qrow.

Raven se acomodó, termino de abrir el cierre del pantalón de qrow -te liberare de tu prisión- y SWOOOSH la guadaña de qrow se alzó firme.

-diablos, ya estoy mojada… bueno solo… hasta la mitad, ¡itadaskimas!- raven separo sus labios vaginales con sus dedos, acomodo la punta del pene de qrow y metió el miembro del pelinegro dentro de ella, centímetro a centímetro y sintió como le abría las paredes vaginales, pero no resistió mas y BAM, bajo de un solo y sintió como su útero era golpeado -AAAGHHH- gimió ahogadamente la chica ojos rojos y se quedó quieta por un momento mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿qué demonios crees que haces?-

Esa voz saco de su nube a raven y solo miro a qrow confundido y con la cara roja respirando arduamente.

-responde-

-p-puedo explicarlo, HYA- raven quedo debajo de qrow y qrow estaba sobre ella. Y la bata de raven ya había quedado fuera de juego.

La situación era incomoda, qrow estaba agitado, erecto y confundido, raven estaba excitada y muy sonrojada.

-¿qué?- rompió el silencio momentáneo la bella chica ojos rojos.

Qrow miro su atrevida pose, con su intimidad al aire y el olor de su cabello lo estaba embobado -esto… no, no es correcto-

-¿hey alguna vez me has visto como mujer?-

Qrow solo cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo la figura de raven.

-si alguna vez lo hice eso no está bien- respondió tajante él.

Raven agarro por su miembro a qrow mientras lo masajeaba mirándolo pícaramente -¿o es que aun piensas en la enana de summer?-

-tch- escupió rebeldemente qrow

-escucha, hagamos un trato, te are sentir mejor, hazme todo lo que quieras, desahógate con migo, qrow- pronuncio su nombre con malicia seductora.

Qrow se acercó lentamente a la cara de raven, estaba decidido, le tomaría la palabra… y de qué manera señores.

-KYA… que… ¡b-brusco!- gimió raven mientras qrow se posó sobre sus enormes pechos.

Qrow los lamia en las aureolas, lamia los pezones, los estrujaba y los apretaba con fuerza.

-AH… e-espera… me duelen mis pechos…. Me siento rara- gemía raven mientras se babeaba de placer.

-abre grandeeee~- rio burlón qrow al alejarse de los pechos de raven y le metió el pene de un solo hasta el fondo a raven, provocando que ella se arqueara de placer y casi se le voltean los ojos.

-estás muy caliente…. Eres… alguien muy sucia raven- jadeaba qrow mientras le daba embestidas tras embestida llenas de lujuria a ella.

Con cada estocada raven sentía una descarga de dolor y placer, qrow no se detenía, lo hacía rápidamente, luego bajaba la velocidad y luego la aumentaba.

-ME… ME… ME GUSTA… ME GUSTA MUCHO…Q-QROW- los gemidos de raven se salían algo de control.

-r-rayos, baja la vosz raven… con esos gemidos, si sigues así yo- qrow ya estaba sudando mientras le seguía dando duro a ella.

-MÁS… DAME MÁS… O-NII CHAN- raven envolvió con sus hermosas piernas a qrow y lo apretó más hacia ella para que su miembro entrada más en ella.

-RAVEN- al oír esas palabras qrow le estampo un beso tremendo, el choque de lenguas y la saliva no se hizo esperar, jadeaban fuertemente, qrow le besaba salvajemente y raven le sacaba todo el oxígeno a qrow para al final romper el beso en medio de jadeos, bramidos y gemidos.

-raven… voy… ah… necesito- qrow miro cara a cara a raven mientras estaba re sonrojado.

Raven le clavo las uñas a qrow en su espalda bien tonificada mientras lo apretaba más con sus piernas. -adentro… no importa… lo quiero todo, DAMELO TODO ONII CHAN- grito la chica pelo negro con lujuria y beso a qrow otra vez.

Qrow se separó de ella y le mordió el cuello como si fuese vampiro -LLEGA- y le dio una gran estocada final a raven y le lleno todo el útero de leche, además de sentir como las paredes vaginales le apretaban fuertemente casi como si no quisieran liberar su miembro.

-ah… ah….ah…ah-

Ambos jadeaban, qrow saco su pene fuera y raven lo miro tiernamente, después raven tomo la mano derecha de qrow y le hizo apretar sus senos. -HYAAAA- después más líquido salió de raven, aparte de él semen de qrow salió jugo de raven, dejando la cama empapada.

-s-se aprenden cosas nuevas… ¿no?- pregunto algo asombrado qrow

-ara, ara tu descarga de dust fue demasiado para mí, en que pensabas ¿onii san?- rio crédulamente raven mientras se recostaba en qrow.

-urusai… bueno creo que me iré al infierno por esto… espero que tengan buen licor ahí- respondió divertidamente el joven cazador.

-irte al infierno ¿eh? Nadie quisiera verte ahí-

Qrow musito un poco -yo creo que a alguien si le gustaría-

CUARTO DE WINTER

-¡ACHU! creo que me dará gripe-

CUARTO DE RAVEN Y QROW

-y bien, ¿te sientes mejor respecto a summer?- cuestiono raven.

Qrow le miro fríamente a su hermana menor y le tomo bruscamente de la barbilla -¿quién es summer?- luego sonrió pícaramente.

-ara, ara buen chico- le beso raven en respuesta.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Todos se dirigían al hangar para marcharse, la nave estaba lista y los miembros del equipo STRQ se subieron a la nave, alzo vuelo y comenzó a viajar hacia su siguiente destino. Pero mientras la nave iba en marcha hubo turbulencia, todos iban de pies así que raven casi se cae, pero qrow la sostuvo a tiempo del costado y aseguro su arnés en el tubo de arriba para evitar otro accidente.

-¿no te lastimaste?- pregunto preocupado el líder taiyang.

-sí, todo bien- respondió algo nerviosa raven

-menos mal que qrow estaba contigo, buenos reflejos- añadió alegremente summer

-gracias- respondió qrow

-umm… qrow- le susurro sonrojada raven.

-¿qué pasa?-

Raven disimulo y lo miro -ya puedes soltar mi seno-

-…-

-…-

-tranquila que yo sé dónde agarro- respondió tranquilamente él.

-por mounty, se nota que no eres el mismo- susurro cerca de su oído ella.

Qrow apretó mas a su costado a raven -y todo fue tu culpa jeje-

-No me arrepiento de nada- concluyo la chica de ojos rojos.

 ** _OPERATION BRANWEN_**

 ** _Fin_**

 **Notas finales: bueno se estarán preguntando ¿qué mierda es esto? Pues les digo amigos míos, esto es perversión e inspiración, soy de ese escaso porcentaje de los cuales shippean a todos por todos, y ya que estos dos son hermanos pensé WHY THE FUCKING HELL NO?**

 **No me arrepiento de nada, espero que sea del agrado de muchos o de unos cuantos, como lo digo siempre si os ha gustado deja tu review, y si no pues sigue tu camino, como siempre digo no hay necesidad de ser hostil y el respeto es todo lo que pido.**

 **Legionario Eterno se retira amigos.**


End file.
